This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding is an important aspect of electronic device manufacture and function. EMI may cause undesirable performance or failure of electronic components in an electronic device. EMI shielding may be achieved by a variety of manners, including through the use of a metallic board level shield (BLS). Such shields may be solderable to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and some are two-piece shields that include solderable walls (e.g., a frame, discrete sidewalls, etc.) and a cover or lid that is attachable thereto. A BLS may thusly enclose electrical or electronic components on the PCB and provide EMI mitigation or elimination. In certain applications, it may be desirable to have additional materials on the underside of the BLS, including the underside of the BLS lid when a two-piece shield is used.
The term “EMI” as used herein should be considered to generally include and refer to EMI emissions and RFI emissions, and the term “electromagnetic” should be considered to generally include and refer to electromagnetic and radio frequency from external sources and internal sources. Accordingly, the term shielding (as used herein) broadly includes and refers to mitigating (or limiting) EMI and/or RFI, such as by absorbing, reflecting, blocking, and/or redirecting the energy or some combination thereof so that it no longer interferes, for example, for government compliance and/or for internal functionality of the electronic component system.